Void
O Void (Vazio, em tradução livre) é um inimigo de Silent Hill: Downpour, que se assemelha a uma brilhante luz vermelha, parecendo um vórtice. Ele incansavelmente persegue Murphy Pendleton através de muitos níveis do outro mundo e suga tudo ao seu redor. Quando ele consegue se aproximar perto o suficiente de Murphy, o ambiente visualmente se distorce, o tempo fica mais lento, e o corpo de Murphy começa a "descascar". Se o jogador não conseguir escapar rapidamente, eventualmente, Murphy vai acabar morrendo. O Void não pode ser morto e a única opção que o jogador possui é fugir dele até encontrar um ponto seguro. Características O Void aparece pela primeira vez na versão do Outro Mundo da lanchonete Devil's Pitstop. Percebendo que ele não pode lutar contra a criatura, Murphy foge seguindo por um corredor e, eventualmente, escapa. Depois de um tempo, quando a criatura volta a persegui-lo, ele escapa novamente fugindo através de uma escada sem fim, onde o Vaid, eventualmente, vai parar de persegui-lo. A criatura retorna no Edifício Centenário do Outro Mundo, perseguindo Murphy através de uma série de loopings de corredores até ele encontrar uma saída verdadeira. Ele logo reaparece e o persegue novamente através de uma versão de cabeça para baixo do edifício. Na versão do Outro Mundo do Mosteiro de St. Maria, o Bogeyman derruba Murphy em uma área cavernosa onde ele encontra o Void mais uma vez. Ele foge através de um outro caminho tortuoso antes de encontrar um caminho escondido que o leva de volta para os níveis superiores do local. Durante sequência clímax do jogo, na Penitenciária Overlook, o Void aparece imediatamente após a mudança da prisão para o Outro Mundo, e persegue Murphy por um labirinto de corredores ramificados. A entidade reaparece perto do final do Outro Mundo, em uma série de escadas que levam até os últimos níveis de blocos de células. Uma vez que Murphy chegue ao elevador, ele irá levá-lo até a sala do Wheelman, é aqui que o Void desaparece para sempre. Simbolismo O Void pode ser uma manifestação da culpa que Murphy sente por causa dos seus crimes, que o torturam por sua incapacidade de superar seu passado ou "fugir" dele. Na primeira sequência de perseguição, na Penitenciária Overlook, a voz de Frank Coleridge pode ser ouvida dizendo: "You can't outrun yourself, Murphy," ("Você não pode fugir de si mesmo, Murphy"), e na sequência do Edifício Centenário ele diz: "Truth is like the sun, boy. You can shut it out, but it ain't going away." ("A verdade é como o sol, rapaz. Você pode fugir dele, mas ele nunca vai embora.") Ele também pode representar o lado mais escuro de Murphy. Enquanto Murphy não parece ser uma pessoa particularmente violenta ou agressiva, o seu lado "escuro" o absorve, ameaçando consumi-lo. O Void pode ser uma representação do Thanatos de Murphy. O Thanatos é um conceito pós-freudiano do "instinto de morte", que personifica o desejo de destruir a si mesmo, porque é mais fácil não existir, do que ter que lutar pela vida ou aceitar a culpa e as consequências de suas ações. Também pode refletir os resultados dolorosos da busca por vingança. Um livro no Edifício Centenário discute o comportamento das abelhas, e a forma como elas picam uma força opositora se forçadas ao extremo. O livro afirma: "When the bee attempts to flee the scene of the crime, it finds that a large part of its abdomen, guts, nerve, and muscle tissue are torn from its body and left behind. Eviscerated, the bee dies shortly after, paying the ultimate price for revenge." ("Quando a abelha tenta fugir da cena do crime, ela descobre que uma grande parte do seu abdômen, intestinos, nervos e músculos foram arrancados de seu corpo e deixados para trás. Estripada, a abelha morre logo depois, pagando o preço final pela vingança."). Isso é muito semelhante ao comportamento do Void ao "descascar" a carne de Murphy. Ele pode ser também uma representação do sofrimento pelo qual uma pessoa passa quando perde alguém muito querido, uma situação semelhante pode ocorrer sempre que uma pessoa simplesmente "se desliga" completamente da ralidade, tornando-se, essencialmente, uma concha vazia. Esse é exatamente o oposto que o efeito da morte de Charlie Pendleton teve sobre Murphy, mas talvez seja também o que Carol Pendleton estava sentindo por dentro depois da morte de seu filho. O mesmo estado de choque e dor semelhante ao qual Lillian Shepherd passou em Silent Hill: Homecoming. Curiosidades * Ao ser perseguido, Murphy pode derrubar almas atormentadas para retardar o avanço do Void. A este respeito, as almas atormentadas podem representar as pessoas inocentes que indiretamente sofreram devido a ações de Murphy e a pouca consideração que ele passou a demonstrar pelos outros, depois da morte de seu filho. Ao empurra-las para o caminho do Void, ele essencialmente sacrifica criaturas indefesas para seu próprio beneficio. * Originalmente, o Void parecia uma nuvem de fumaça negra. Essa aparência foi alterada porque os desenvolvedores do jogo explicaram que esse era apenas um espaço reservado para o designer final do Void. * A aparência do Void e sua incansável caçada à Murphy são reminiscências da névoa vermelha/luz que aparece em Silent Hill 3, perseguindo Heather Mason através dos dois últimos corredores da Mansão Assombrada dos Borley. O primeiro corredor ainda tem uma parede falsa que cobre um caminho para abrir uma outra, que é semelhante a vários outras falsidades encontradas durante a perseguição do Void (portões que se fecham sozinhos e corredores que se alongam). Eles também são reminiscencias das sequências de perseguição de Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, que contam com várias sequências de perseguições, intercaladas por toda parte. Categoria:De A a Z Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Monstros de Silent Hill: Downpour